captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Genzo Wakabayashi
__TOC__ Genzo Wakabayashi (also known as Genzo or by his last name) is a major character in Captain Tsubasa. Genzo is a prodigious soccer player like Tsubasa Ozora, finding in him his equal and eternal rival. He is also one of the best goalkeepers in the series. Since the beginning of the series he has greatly supported Tsubasa in order to fulfill both their dreams of making Japan winning the World Cup and the Olympics. His personal dream is to finally beat Tsubasa in the UEFA Champions final match both leading their respective teams from their clubs in Spain and GermanyAs stated on the Road to 2002 manga.. History Kids' Dream arc Genzo is an extraordinary goalkeeper who can catch almost anything thrown at him. Not many shots can come past Genzo. A charismatic guy, Genzo is also loyal to his friends and he is firm with his decisions. Genzo always keeps his feelings to himself and people close to him. From early childhood, he has aimed to be the best goalkeeper in the world. 156px|thumb|left In th beginning, Genzo's attitude tended to be selfish and brag about his own skills against others (even if they were his seniors in grade school), before he met and played a couple of games against Tsubasa. He was berated by Mr. Mikami, his personal goalkeeping coach after he lost to Tsubasa when he scored, and Genzo refused to play at extra time. Even later on, he still keeps some of his old characteristics though, as at times he can be a bit impulsive and even get into a brawl.As stated in a flash-back in the J Boys' Challenge arc, after Genzo's brawl with Hyuga. Still, after his draw against the young and then ace striker Tsubasa, he has learned to enjoy the game with his other teammates. He came back to settle a score between him and Hyuga from Meiwa FC at the finals of the 6th National elementary school championship in Yomiuri Land. J Boys' Challenge arc At his 12, he went to Hamburg city in West Germany with his trainer Tatsuo Mikami. In the training camp, he met Karl Heinz Schneider, and from then on their rivalry started. Three years later, the Japanese Jr. soccer team came to West Germany, then the match of the Hamburger SV and All Japan Jr. started. Hamburg started with Wakabayashi and Schneider, while Japan had Hyuga as the captain and without Tsubasa there was 100% no chance they could win. At the beginning the defense of Hamburg Jr. seemed too lazy, but later Wakabayashi said that he was just testing the shots. Schneider scored 3 goals against Wakashimazu, and the power of his Fire Shot had resulted in Wakashimazu's left arm injured and bleeding. Schneider got disappointed by that. Then Morisaki entered and conceded 2 more goals. The result, Hamburg won 5-1. Wakabayashi told Hyuga that the last goal was just a present for All Japan Jr., and as long as All Japan had such a faint hearted man like Hyuga as their captain, All Japan Jr. wouldn't win a single match during their campaign. This ended in a brawl between Genzo and Hyuga. Afterwards Hyuga resigned as team captain conceding the role to Matsuyama. After that, Mikami saw a sad Wakabayashi. Mikami said that he was sorry for making him get the Evil role, but Wakabayashi said that Mikami didn't have to be sorry and he was happy for watching a new Hyuga in that field. And, he also asked if he could be a member of the Japan Team. Mikami accepted it and he became the second goalkeeper of the team, using the number 22, he was on the bench until the match against West Germany Jr., since Wakashimazu's right hand was injured. Wakashimazu said that if his hand was all right he wouldn't allow Wakabayashi to play, but he had to play this time. All Japan won 3:2 against West Germany Jr. Battle of World Youth arc In World Youth, both of his arms were injured because of previous encounters with Brian Cruyfford and Stefan Levin. For the World Youth, his arms were getting recovered as the Final Tournament started. However, he still managed to protect All Japan's goal in the Asian Preliminaries of the World Youth, against strong opponents such as Thailand Youth, Saudi Arabia Youth and China Youth (where Shunko Sho was the first one to score him a goal outside the P.K. area with his handou Shuu Soku Jin Hou). Due to his injuries, he could play no other game of Asian qualification more, but since Wakashimazu had traveled from Japan and joined the team, the Japanese goal was safe. He could not dispute the group matches of the World Youth Cup, so he could continue to focus on his recovery under the eyes of his trainer from Germany Hans Kleiman himself, whom Gamo had hired. Gamo set him up for the quarter-final against Sweden Youth, where he was able to settle his previous score with Levin. Japan will move into the semi-final against Netherlands Youth with a golden goal (1:0). There, Genzo settled his score with Cruyford. Against Brazil Youth In the first half, the All Japan Youth defended their goal successfully, whereupon they were 0:0 until half-time break, but they were exhausted by the continuous offensive attacks of the Brazilians. Genzo could block Carlos Santana's Rolling Overhead Kick and the Sky Wing Shoot. However, in the 14th minute of the 2nd half, he was beating by Santana, scoring 1:0 for Brazil. Shortly thereafter, he again holds one of Santana's slippers with both fists, which he again injured himself and was still having medical attention during the game. Even so, he managed send the ball to Tsubasa to score the tying goal and then Japan Youth won the upper hand with a 2:1 thanks to Misaki. When the countdown (from 60 seconds) ended, Natureza entered the field, which shortly afterwards could switch off Tsubasa and beat him (again, from outside the P.K. area!). The decision to win should therefore bring another golden goal in extra time. When Santana and Natureza attacked once more, Genzo was able to block Natureza Volley shoot, and was injured again and finally replaced by Ken Wakashimazu. As a result of his team efforts, Japan Youth won the World Youth Cup with a 3:2 victory against Brazil. Road to 2002 arc In Road to 2002, FC Bayern Munich, with Schneider, Levin and Sho, won 2-1 against Hamburg. Because of Wakabayashi's "unnecessary" overlap near the end of that match, Hamburg's coach held a grudge towards Wakabayashi, and he ended up not being able to play anymore. Thus, in Golden 23, he joined U-22 Japan. He perfectly defended Japan's goal in the beginning of the Asian preliminaries, giving a feeling of safety to the team. However, being severely injured to the eye in the match against Australia, he became unable to play the rest of the preliminaries. Rising Sun arc In Rising Sun, his eye was healed, and he completely defended Japan's goal during all the practice matches that he played against Olympic New Zealand, Olympic Mexico and Olympic Argentina. He later made it into the final 23 members of the Japanese Olympic team. Other appearances 1983 anime series Genzo was appointed in U-13 Japan for the U-13 International Tournament in Europe. He wears the number 1. This tournament occurs in a fever dream of Tsubasa shortly before the 16th National middle school finals against Toho, were he faced Steve Robson and Schneider (1983 anime), famous for his "Telepathy saving" technique, and is mentioned only in the anime. ).]] Apperance in movies * Captain Tsubasa: The great European showdown: Genzo was U-13 Japan main keeper and used the #1 jersey, but still he only played for the second half time of the gamr against All Japan Jr. Youth in order to stop all shots from the German ace striker Schneider by using his parrying shot stops, and his Sixth Sense abilities. * Captain Tsubasa: The most powerful opponent! Holland Youth: It was mentioned that he, as main goalkeeper of Hamburger SV, played against Brian Cruyfford in the Netherlands Youth campaign in Germany and lost, being injured from one of his hands in the process. He soon travels to Japan to cheer for his team, specially Wakashimazu at the third and final match against the Dutch team. In Captain Tsubasa specials * Boku wa Misaki Taro (1984): Short appearance in the newspaper article showing the win of Nankatsu SC at the 6th National elementary school tournament in Yomiuri Land. Rivals * Tsubasa Ozora: His first rival (and equally talented) ever, through which he felt properly challenged and inspired; which later becomes in a friendship after the Shutetsu-Nankatsu game. In the 1983 Anime it was implied that Tsubasa was to beat Genzo with the Drive ShootAs seen in both episode 127 of the 1983 Anime and in the 1986 film Asu ni Mukatte Hashire!. They both want to face each other again in the Champions League finals. * Kojiro Hyuga: Kojiro often tries to prove his level as he wanted to beat Genzo outside the PK area. Genzo is the first one to stop the Tiger Shot. * Ken Wakashimazu: Since the match against Meiwa FC, they were both competitors, especially in the All Japan Jr. and Japan Youth for the regular goalkeeper position. However, Wakashimazu never really prevailed against him because Genzo had already quite a handful of international experience. But in an emergency, both trust each other. n the 1983 Anime it was implied that Wakashimazu had more amazing techniques while Genzo was more reliable in hardships against powerful teams such as U-13 West Germany.Stated in the U-13 International Tournament arc. * Steve Robson: Steve was very competitive with Genzo, and managed to score a goal to him with the help of Richard in the U-13 International Tournament. * Karl Heinz Schneider (1983 anime): Since the U-13 International Tournament and the Europa Daikessen match, both Genzo and Schneider became powerful rivals. * Karl Heinz Schneider: Schneider is arguably Genzo's biggest rival. In Hamburg Jr., he is initially the superior in technique and strength. The rivalry is intensified as the young kaiser changes to Bayern Jr.. They both had a very competitve match in the Bundesliga, were FC Bayern Munich beat Hamburger SV for a slow margin. Now Schneider wants Genzo as the team's main goalkeeper since Hamburger's coach has forbidden Genzo to play for now in the team. * Brian Cruyfford The Dutch captain is technically and tactically equal and injured him on the right hand. * Stefan Levin: The Swedish superstar injured him by his hard Levin Shot on the left hand, later becoming a member of Bayern and challenging Genzo again. * Shunko Sho: Sho was the first one to score Genzo from outside the PK area. Like Levin, he is a member of Bayern. * Natureza: The one who finally put an end to Genzo's Super Great Goalkeeper Legend, as he was able to score with a 2-step Flying Drive Shoot from outside the PK area. * Juan Diaz (Olympic Argentina) * Michael (Olympic Spain) Abilities and techniques * Go to Genzo Wakabayashi/Techniques Trivia *Along with Ryo Ishizaki, he is one of only two characters who originally appeared in the 1980 oneshot pilot Captain Tsubasa that continued to appear in the regular series. *His name is Benji (Benjamin) Price in the Latin American and most European dubs, Benji Wakabayashi in the Brazilian dub, Waleed in the Arabic dub and Thomas Price in French. *His Brazilian voice actor is Marcelo Campos, who also voiced popular anime characters such as Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi (Atem) in Yu-Gi-Oh!, Future/Adult Trunks in Dragon Ball Z/GT, Shurato in Tenkuu Seiki Shurato, Edward Elric in Fullmetal Alchemist, Artemis in Sailor Moon, Clef in Magic Knight Rayearth, Zoro in One Piece and Terry Bogard in Fatal Fury OVAs. *Genzo is currently the only rival that hasn't lose against Tsubasa in an official match. *Genzo admires the German goalkeeper Sepp Maier and Toni Schumacher. *In the 2018 version, he saved a rugby ball, baseball, handball, volleyball, basketball and javelin during the turf war, while in the original version, only the first three were shown. Gallery |-|CT = 1A6F0046-6B51-4CA8-9C29-7C9B589C4C81.jpeg|Genzo (1983 anime) Tsubasa and Genzo (friendly rivals).jpg|Genzo and Tsubasa (friends) Genzo vs Hyuga (CT).jpg|Genzo vs. Hyuga Genzo Hamburg Jr. (CT).jpg|Genzo in Hamburg Jr. Genzo & Misaki (CT).jpg|Genzo and Misaki (Boys' Fight) |-|Shin, Movies = Misaki Tsubasa Genzo (SCT).jpg|In Shin Captain Tsubasa Genzo Sankaku Geri (SCT).jpg|Sankaku geri Genzo (1989 OVA).jpg|Genzo (Shin Captain Tsubasa) Genzo U-13 Japan (CT).jpg|U-13 Japan (Movie 1) Genzo_U14_Japan.jpg|U-14 Japan (Movie 2) Cruyfford and Genzo (Film 5).jpg|Genzo & Cruyfford (Movie 5) Cruyfford and Genzo (Film 5) 2.jpg|With Cruyfford (Movie 5) |-|CTJ = Shutetsu (1994).jpg|Shutetsu Genzo - Nankatsu (1994).jpg|Genzo (Captain Tsubasa J) Genzo training in Germany (1994).jpg|Genzo in Hamburg Jr. Genzo - Japan Youth (1994).png|All Japan Youth |-|RT2002 = Genzo-2002-ep-009-098.jpg|Genzo saving (Nankatsu SC) Genzo - Nankatsu SC (2001).jpg|Genzo (Nankatsu SC) Genzo-2002-ep-016-338.jpg|Genzo grown-up (2001 anime) Genzo - Hamburg Jr. (2001).jpg|In Hamburg Jr. Genzo 3 friends (Hamburg Jr).jpg|In Hamburg Jr. Genzo-CT-2002-ep-021-052.png|Genzo saving (Hamburg Jr.) 07.jpg|Wakabayashi and Schneider Genzo-2002-031-034.jpg|Japan Jr. (2001 anime) |-|2018 = Wakabayashi (2018 anime).jpg|With B-team Genzo - SGGK (2018).jpg|S.G.G.K. Genzo Genzo tracksuit.jpg|In Tracksuit Genzo (2018) 2.jpg|Ready to fight Shutetsu (2018).jpg|With Shutetsu |-|Manga = Genzo vs Tiger Shot.jpg|Genzo beats the Tiger Shot Wakabayashi (road to 2002).jpg|In Road to 2002 manga |-|Illustrations, covers = Tsubasa_Jun_Taro_Genzo_-_Japan_Jr_(1989_OVA).jpg|In Shin Captain Tsubasa Genzo settei (Movie 4).jpg|Genzo character sheet (Movie 4) Captain Tsubasa Saikyou no Teki! Holanda Youth.jpg|In Movie 5 Tsubasa Genzo Hyuga (Road to 2002).jpg|Tsubasa, Hyuga, Genzo (RT2002 manga) genzou.JPG|Samurai Blue - Tsukurou Dream Team See also Notes de:Genzo Wakabayashi Category:Overseas players Category:Players of Japan Category:Goalkeepers Category:Captains Category:Characters introduced in the elementary school arc